<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спаси меня by PriestSat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821870">Спаси меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat'>PriestSat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на пороге дома Джейна и Чо появляется Дэнни Раскин с просьбой о помощи</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение фика "Истинная причина" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750048/chapters/62532097<br/>Без чтения основного фанфика возможны непонятки с этим текстом.<br/>Текст окончен, спасибо за внимание.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этот день Джейн остался один. Чо навещал своих родителей раз в месяц, обедал и сразу отправлялся домой. Визит вежливости, больше ничего. Мистер и миссис Чо неоднозначно дали понять сыну, что никогда не признают Джейна в качестве его второй половины. Чо не стал с ними спорить, но в ответ тоже неоднозначно объяснил, что отныне он только на бумаге считается их сыном. И его визит — это визит вежливости, не более того.</p>
<p>Джейна сильно огорчало такое положение дел. Он был уверен, что смог бы переубедить родителей Чо, склонил бы на свою сторону. Чо на это сказал: «Даже не вздумай к ним ехать. Отец попросту выставит тебя за дверь, а мать даст пощечину. И, поверь, у нее очень тяжелая рука».</p>
<p>— Все будет в порядке? — спросил Чо перед выходом. Джейн с утра был смурным, но улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— А что может пойти не так? Я просижу дома до вечера, вот и все. Выходной, делать нечего.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Чо. Обнял Джейна, поцеловал и добавил: — Я все же волнуюсь из-за альф.</p>
<p>— Да уже больше года прошло после моего заявления, как видишь, ничего не случилось. И не случится.</p>
<p>— Я не верю в удачу, — коротко сказал Чо. — В случае чего ты знаешь, где лежит пистолет. Надеюсь, что обучение на стрельбище пошло тебе на пользу.</p>
<p>— Перестань, — усмехнулся Джейн. — Никто на меня не нападет.</p>
<p>— Альфы могут и не напасть. — Чо взял ключи с полки. — Они могут кому-то заплатить. Выждали достаточно времени, чтобы нападение можно было списать на ограбление или еще на что-то, но только не на них.</p>
<p>— Ой, да ладно. Сколько было возможностей стереть меня с лица земли, но, как видишь, я жив и почти здоров. И ты каждый раз говоришь одно и то же. Тебе альфы по ночам не снятся в кошмарах? Ну все, все, поезжай, хватит тянуть время.</p>
<p>Джейн постоял на крыльце, глядя вслед Чо. Потом вернулся в дом, просмотрел меню на сайте ресторана суши. Сделал заказ и занялся уборкой. Скорее, чтобы убить время, а не по желанию. Джейн вытер пыль в гостиной, посмотрел на пол и перебрался на кухню. Он не особо старался — усилиями Чо в доме было чисто.</p>
<p>В дверь позвонили.</p>
<p>Джейн с радостью отложил тряпку и, предвкушая вкусный второй завтрак, пошел открывать.</p>
<p>— Дэнни? — Он уставился на своего шурина, который держал в руках коробку с суши.</p>
<p>— Привет. — Дэнни оттолкнул локтем Джейна и вошел в дом. — Ты должен за это, я заплатил.</p>
<p>Джейн забрал у него коробку и протянул заранее приготовленные деньги.</p>
<p>— Подался в службу доставки? — издевательски спросил он. — В кои-то веки Дэнни Раскин решил зарабатывать легально? Ого, и планета не сошла с орбиты.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, — буркнул Дэнни, закрывая дверь и опуская жалюзи на окнах в прихожей. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.</p>
<p>— Сначала поедим, а потом поговорим. — Джейн прошел с коробкой на кухню, включил чайник, достал чашки и банку с чаем.</p>
<p>— Я сильно влип. — Дэнни снял ветровку. — И ты мне поможешь.</p>
<p>— На основании чего? — прищурился Джейн. — Я тебе ничего не должен. Выплатил долг, когда помог при нашей последней встрече.</p>
<p>— Запутанное было дело, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни. </p>
<p>— Я рисковал своей свободой. — Джейн выложил суши на тарелку. — Если ты вдруг забыл обстоятельства.</p>
<p>— Некоторое время я жил в Розвелле. — Дэнни жестом отказался от угощения. — Познакомился с Маркесом из семьи де Атриско.</p>
<p>— Старая мексиканская аристократия. </p>
<p>— Ага. Ну вот. Мы славно так потрахались, потом немного встречались. Ты что делаешь? — возмутился Дэнни, когда Джейн подошел к нему вплотную и принюхался. — Охренел, что ли?</p>
<p>— Ты беременный.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Хватит! — Джейн махнул рукой. — Первый триместр?</p>
<p>— Не успел принять таблетки. — Дэнни скорчил злую гримасу. — Теперь придется дойти до конца. Но я откажусь от ребенка. Отцовство не для меня. Хочешь, отдам тебе. Ну что ты так смотришь? Я и ребенок? Нет! </p>
<p>— А как же Маркес?</p>
<p>— Да пошел он!</p>
<p>— Дэнни, он отец твоего ребенка и обязан о вас позаботиться. — Джейн хотел взять его за руку, но Дэнни с недовольным возгласом отдернул ее. — Отдай сына ему.</p>
<p>— Вдруг это будет бета?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, отдай отцу девочку, — невозмутимо ответил Джейн. — Я могу выступить посредником… Постой, ты что-то натворил. Да, точно. Ты не просто так уехал из Розвелла. Что ты устроил?</p>
<p>Дэнни отпил из его чашки, помолчал, старательно не глядя в глаза Джейну. </p>
<p>— Я кое-что взял.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Да так, мелочь. Не деньги. Хорошо, деньги тоже взял. В сейфе было дохрена бабла, Патрик! Почему я не могу позаимствовать немного? Хорошо, не немного. Пятьдесят штук. Поверь, это мизерная компенсация за использование моего тела в качестве инкубатора.</p>
<p>Джейн покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Да что ты понимаешь! — закричал Дэнни. — Тебе везло, пока ты не распустил язык! И теперь везет! Пусть ты живешь с бетой, но выглядишь довольным! </p>
<p>— Ты сам построил свою жизнь таким образом, чтобы никогда не было спокойно, — парировал Джейн. — Никто в этом не виноват, кроме тебя. Сколько раз ты мог остановиться? Но нет, это не для Дэнни Раскина! Что ты взял кроме денег?</p>
<p>— Вот. — Дэнни задрал толстовку и футболку. Чуть выпуклый живот был обмотан скотчем, из которого виднелся кисет из замши, Джейн его пощупал.</p>
<p>— Бриллианты, ну да, что же еще. На какую сумму?</p>
<p>— Примерно миллион баксов, — в голосе Дэнни послышалось самодовольство. — Но жить там было невыносимо. На меня смотрели как на дешевую шлюху! Слуги не стеснялись в выражениях. </p>
<p>— Ты мог просто уехать и ничего не красть.</p>
<p>— Нет, не мог. — Дэнни одернул одежду. — Я завел роман с Маркесом, потому что узнал о бриллиантах. Мне рассказал секретарь отца Маркеса, которого уволили. Парень был зол на эту семейку, бухал в баре и болтал без умолку. И я решил, почему бы нет?</p>
<p>— О, Дэнни, — простонал Джейн. — Ты придурок! Знаешь, что мы сделаем? Отошли почтой бриллианты, приплюсуй остаток денег. И надейся, что от тебя отстанут.</p>
<p>— Черта с два! — рявкнул тот. — Никогда! Мне нужно это все, чтобы купить новую личность и свалить в Европу!</p>
<p>— Беременным?</p>
<p>— За эти деньги я сделаю аборт. — Дэнни поболтал чай в чашке. — Знаю, где это можно сделать. Мне не нужен ребенок. Особенно от Маркеса Атриско. Его семья прикрывается фирмой по торговле какао-бобами, но на самом деле — наркодельцы и перевозчики нелегалов.</p>
<p>— Ну замечательно. Кстати, как ты меня нашел?</p>
<p>— Месяц назад в новостях показывали репортаж о поимке торговцев людьми в Далласе. Ты там засветился. Все остальное — это мелочи.</p>
<p>— Так чего ты хочешь от меня, если у тебя есть план?</p>
<p>Дэнни допил чай и после небольшой паузы ответил:</p>
<p>— Ты давно здесь живешь, уверен, наладил связи. Так что мне нужны новые документы и возможность свалить в Европу.</p>
<p>Джейн переложил суши в контейнер, поставил в холодильник.</p>
<p>— Я помогу тебе уехать из Штатов. И ты навсегда обо мне забудешь.</p>
<p>Дэнни энергично закивал.</p>
<p>Джейн провел его в гостевую комнату, потом принес из машины Дэнни сумку с вещами.</p>
<p>— Сиди тихо и не высовывайся. Хватит того, что ты засветился перед курьером из ресторана. </p>
<p>— Спасибо, что помогаешь. — Дэнни улегся на кровать. — Я в этом не сомневался.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, что помощь не выйдет мне боком. В доме сигнализация, не пытайся выйти. </p>
<p>Дэнни подложил под голову подушку и почти мгновенно уснул. Но после того, как Джейн ушел, он вскочил с кровати. Достал из сумки длинный пакетик, нашел на кухне банку с медом.</p>
<p>Постояв немного над раковиной, Дэнни макнул пакетик в мед и начал пропихивать себе в горло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джейн поехал к Гюнтеру Эттингеру, главе общины Далласа. </p><p>— Ко мне нужно записываться на прием. — Эттингер пил кофе. — Но ты же у нас сплошное исключение. Присаживайся.</p><p>— Нужна помощь.</p><p>— Слышал поговорку о руке, которую не стоит кусать? — важно спросил Эттингер. — Ну вот, я рука, а ты в свое время здорово впился в меня зубами. Так что всего хорошего. Выход найдешь сам, раз вход нашел.</p><p>— Помощь нужна не мне, а моему шурину.</p><p>Эттингер отставил чашку и начал щелкать мышкой, открывая файлы в ноутбуке.</p><p>— Так-так, Дэнни Раскин, — протянул он спустя несколько минут. — Мошенник, вор, в общем, неблагонадежный элемент. И что он устроил на этот раз?</p><p>— Ограбил Маркеса де Атриско.</p><p>Эттингер переменился в лице, наклонился вперед, будто хотел что-то рассмотреть на мониторе.</p><p>— Опасный противник, — наконец выдавил он. — Зря твой шурин с ним связался.</p><p>— Дэнни забеременел.</p><p>— Час от часу не легче! — Эттингер воздел руки к потолку, но под скептическим взглядом Джейна опустил их. — И что? Что я должен сделать?</p><p>— Помогите Дэнни убраться из страны. Новые документы и так далее.</p><p>— Отцы-Основатели, — вздохнул Эттингер. — За что мне это наказание?</p><p>— Дэнни надо переправить в Европу, туда, где семья Атриско не сможет его достать. </p><p>— Как же, — хмыкнул Эттингер, — Атриско не отличаются склонностью к прощению. Они никогда не забудут о Дэнни.</p><p>— Вы боитесь затеять конфликт? Ваш авторитет против авторитета наркобарона...</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — перебил Эттингер. — На его стороне перевес. Хорошо, что такие как Атриско продают свой товар исключительно бетам. Но кто может помешать совратить нашу молодежь? Поэтому да, я боюсь затеять конфликт. Одна паршивая овца точно испортит все стадо.</p><p>— Вы не можете отказать беременному омеге, — возразил Джейн.</p><p>— Не могу. — Эттингер задумался. — Что же делать? Твой шурин закоренелый авантюрист, я уверен, что после родов он пустится в бега и точно натворит дел на новом месте. Как бы его потом не выдворили из, например, Италии.</p><p>— Главное — спасти ребенка.</p><p>— Да. Разумеется. — Эттингер оживился. — Какой срок?</p><p>— Два или два с половиной месяца.</p><p>— Теоретически можно скрывать Дэнни до родов, потом подержать немного, пока не закончится лактация. После отправить из страны. А ребенок… Усынови его, вот и все.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что? Неужели ты смирился со своей участью?</p><p>— Не смирился. Я принял своих демонов. — Джейн едва заметно улыбнулся. — И больше не страдаю по поводу смерти семьи. Остались грусть и легкое сожаление, но боль ушла. Я сосредоточился на отношениях с Кимбэллом, на работе, на доме. Не знаю, зачем это рассказываю. Особенно вам.</p><p>— Ты неисправимый эгоист. — Эттингер взялся за телефон. — Привози сюда Дэнни. Прямо сейчас. До переезда он будет скрываться в этом здании.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Джейн протянул руку, Эттингер скривил губы, но пожал ее.</p><p>***</p><p>Возвращаясь домой, Джейн представлял что Дэнни сбежал, или нагрянули наемники Атриско. Хотя в случае вторжения в дом он получил бы сигнал на телефон.</p><p>Дверь была заперта. Джейн заглянул в гостевую комнату: Дэнни крепко спал. Тогда Джейн осторожно потормошил его, повторяя: «Это я, не бойся».</p><p>— Что такое? — вскинулся Дэнни. — А, это ты. </p><p>— Я отвезу тебя в здание управления общиной. Мистер Эттингер обо всем позаботится. Но ты должен оставить бриллианты и деньги.</p><p>— Я потратил примерно штук пять. — Дэнни уселся, потирая затылок. — Голова болит. Тошнит, сил нет.</p><p>— Отдай сколько осталось.</p><p>Взгляд Дэнни стал враждебным.</p><p>— Немедленно прекрати упираться, — потребовал Джейн, — сейчас не время и не место для демонстрации характера. Ты влип в дерьмо, Дэнни, по самые уши. И меня туда же впихнул. Так что отдай бриллианты, а деньги точно здесь.</p><p>Он запустил руку в сумку и вскоре вытащил пластиковый пакет с пачками купюр.</p><p>— Не валяй дурака, отдай кисет. Или хочешь прожить остаток жизни где-нибудь в подвале? Или после родов тебя похоронят заживо.</p><p>— Нет! — Дэнни прижал руки к животу. — Ни за что! Это мой билет в будущее! За деньги, которые я выручу от продажи камешков, смогу жить не тужить. Ты не понимаешь, Патрик! Ты сломался, и это ты — придурок, а не я! Черт с тобой, сам выкручусь, не в первый раз!</p><p>— Дэнни, не надо! — Джейн схватил его за плечо. — Пожалуйста. Ради памяти Анджело. Прошу, не доводи все до смерти. </p><p>— Нет, — Дэнни протер покрасневшие глаза. — Ты не понимаешь.</p><p>— Что именно я должен понимать? Сейчас принесу нож, надо срезать скотч.</p><p>Когда он вернулся, Дэнни пытался открыть окно, чтобы вылезти на задний двор.</p><p>— Так, хватит. — Джейн оттащил его к кровати. — Прекрати. Или есть еще что-то, о чем ты умолчал?</p><p>— Ребенок от Фернандеса, отца Маркеса, — выпалил Дэнни. — Он овдовел два года назад, так что задача по соблазнению была простой.</p><p>— Какого… — выругался Джейн. — Ты совсем обалдел? Втерся в семью наркобаронов, крутил роман с Маркесом и его отцом, украл деньги и бриллианты, да еще и забеременел! Совсем ум потерял? Это даже для тебя перебор!</p><p>— А как иначе было достать камешки? — Дэнни задрал одежду. — Дай сюда. — Он взял нож. — Сам подумай. У Атриско огромный дом, Маркес живет на одной половине, Фернандес — на другой. Сейф как раз у него. Пока Маркес был в разъездах, я подкатил к Фернандесу. Он поломался для виду, но моя течка решила все.</p><p>— Целая драма. — Джейн удерживал одежду, пока Дэнни резал скотч. — Ну какого дьявола ты не можешь жить спокойно?</p><p>— Вот. — Дэнни протянул ему кисет. — У тебя есть запасной чемодан? Пусть Атриско все забирают, и сумку свою поганую.</p><p>Джейн достал из шкафа небольшой чемодан. Дэнни вытряхнул в него вещи, кисет и деньги бросил в сумку.</p><p>— Искренне надеюсь, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. — Джейн подтолкнул Дэнни к двери. — Где ключи от твоей машины? Оставишь здесь, потом разберусь.</p><p>Он положил сумку под сиденье водителя, чемодан погрузил в свою машину. Дэнни сел назад, и Джейн велел ему пригнуться, вдобавок накрыл одеялом.</p><p>— Жарко, — проворчал Дэнни. — Что еще за игра в Джеймса Бонда?</p><p>— Заткнись. — Джейн осмотрелся, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. — Лучше перестраховаться.</p><p>Он без проблем доехал до здания управления общиной, попросил охранника вызвать Эттингера.</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер Раскин! — Эттингер с распростертыми объятиями вышел из лифта. — Рад с вами познакомиться. Идемте, я провожу вас. Уверяю, здесь вы будете в полной безопасности. Меня зовут Гюнтер, можете обращаться ко мне по имени.</p><p>Дэнни пошел за ним.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал ему вслед Джейн.</p><p>***</p><p>Перед домом по-прежнему никого постороннего не было. Джейн проверил машину Дэнни — сумка лежала там, где он ее оставил.</p><p>Номер телефона главного офиса фирмы Атриско Джейн нашел в интернете. Без колебаний набрал его и после слов «Какао Атриско», сказал:</p><p>— Мне нужен главный менеджер.</p><p>— Извините, но мистер Атриско сейчас на заседании.</p><p>— Передайте ему, что звонил Патрик Джейн, родственник Дэнни Раскина. — Джейн положил трубку. И начал считать вслух. На цифре десять телефон зазвонил.</p><p>— Мистер Джейн, здравствуйте, — послышался низкий мужской голос. — Маркес Атриско к вашим услугам. Чем могу быть полезен?</p><p>— Очаровательная вежливость, явно унаследованная от предков. </p><p>— Вы не для обмена комплиментами позвонили. </p><p>— Совершенно верно. Я бы хотел вернуть то, что унес мой шурин.</p><p>— Мистер Джейн, — раздалось покашливание, — любезно с вашей стороны быть таким честным. Через два часа будьте на аэродроме «Даллас Лав-Филд». И, как вы понимаете, без сопровождения.</p><p>Маркес положил трубку.</p><p>Некоторое время Джейн в задумчивости стоял, глядя на фотографию своей семьи. Ему пришлось долго уговаривать Чо повесить снимок на стену гостиной.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо. — Он провел пальцами по стеклу. — Я скоро вернусь.</p><p>Перед выходом Джейн оставил записку для Чо, прикрепив ее скотчем на полку для ключей. После короткого колебания отослал Уайли сообщение, в котором изложил куда и для чего едет.</p><p>Уайли позвонил через пару минут:</p><p>— Ты с ума сошел? Тебя хоть кто-то страхует? Нет? Это такой риск!</p><p>— Джейсон, со мной все будет в порядке. Но на всякий случай хочу, чтобы ты знал куда я направляюсь. Если не перезвоню через два часа, вызывай подмогу.</p><p>— Отсчет пошел.</p><p>— И, Джейсон, прошу, не звони Кимбэллу. Он все равно не в Далласе.</p><p>Уайли начал возмущаться, но Джейн уже его не слушал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В аэропорт Джейн приехал на машине Дэнни. Пришлось подождать с полчаса, пока на взлетную полосу не приземлился самолет. Через двадцать минут к Джейну подошел высокий смуглый альфа в сером костюме. Представившись как Хосе, он деловито обыскал Джейна, проверил сумку, вытащил аккумулятор из телефона. После этого провел к самолету.</p><p>В салоне Джейн увидел еще двоих альф: один недавно достиг совершеннолетия, а второму было за шестьдесят. Между ними явно просматривалось семейное сходство: все высокие, крупные, с римскими носами и со слегка выдающимися вперед нижними челюстями.</p><p>— У вас тут красиво, — сказал Джейн, оглянувшись. — Дорого, но со вкусом. Я Патрик Джейн, родственник Дэнни Раскина.</p><p>— Фернандес де Атриско, — представился пожилой альфа. — Энрико, проверь то, что принес гость.</p><p>Энрико достал из сумки пакет с деньгами, кисет. Положил на металлический стол поднос, высыпал на него бриллианты.</p><p>— С виду как настоящие. — Фернандес склонил голову набок. — Вы разбираетесь в драгоценностях, мистер Джейн?</p><p>— Немного.</p><p>Энрико достал из ящика стола два тестера — один для камней, второй для денег. У Джейна появились нехорошие предчувствия: а вдруг Дэнни вручил ему фальшивку?</p><p>— Подделка, — резюмировал Энрико, проверив несколько бриллиантов. У Джейна болезненно сжалось сердце.</p><p>Самоуверенность часто толкала его навстречу смертельной опасности, но именно сегодня Джейн осознал, насколько он себя переоценил. Сейчас, при полном отсутствии поддержки, он был полностью во власти Фернандеса.</p><p>— Настоящие, — сказал Энрико, проведя тестером над купюрами.</p><p>— Любопытно, — протянул Фернандес. — Удивительно, до чего же люди бывают наглыми.</p><p>Джейн прикинул, успеет ли он добежать до выхода, прежде чем его перехватят. Получалось, что не успеет: Хосе стоял слишком близко. Джейн ощущал его дыхание с запахом табака.</p><p>— Где Дэнни?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — солгал Джейн Фернандесу. — Он явился в мой дом, попросил о помощи. Проговорился о воровстве, и я подумал…</p><p>— Подумал, что вернешь мне украденное, и я обо всем забуду? Очаровательная наивность. — Фернандес щелкнул пальцами. — Хосе.</p><p>Джейн инстинктивно отшатнулся, когда Хосе вытащил из своих джинсов кожаный ремень. Воображение услужливо подкинуло картину экзекуции, Джейна передернуло от страха.</p><p>— Мы можем обо всем договориться. Я сумею убедить Дэнни отдать настоящие бриллианты.</p><p>— Ты же сказал, что без понятия, где он. — Фернандес насмешливо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Поверьте, я отлично его знаю, поэтому никаких проблем с поиском не возникнет. Вы гарантированно получите свои сокровища. Даю слово. Мне нужны сутки на поиски. И, забыл сказать, если я не позвоню своему коллеге в три часа, то он пришлет сюда группу захвата.</p><p>Фернандес махнул рукой, будто отгонял муху.</p><p>— Ты и Дэнни — патологические лжецы. Там, — он указал направо, — полиция, ФБР, твой партнер. Так что если ты отсюда выйдешь, то вполне можешь меня обмануть. Говори, куда отправился Дэнни. И не вздумай лгать.</p><p>Хосе сделал из ремня петлю, и Джейн понял, что произойдет в ближайшие минуты.</p><p>Нужно было любым образом этого избежать.</p><p>— Вы позволили Дэнни жить в своем поместье. Впустили его в свою жизнь. Вы не похожи на человека, которого просто обмануть. Что же случилось? — затараторил Джейн.</p><p>— Ну позволил, и что с этого? — Фернандес пожал плечами. — Сначала им попользовался мой старший сын, потом я забрал Дэнни себе. Дело в том, что я овдовел год назад, а новый брак не собираюсь заключать. Надо куда-то девать энергию.</p><p>— Дэнни сказал, что забеременел от вас.</p><p>— Уверяю, я совершенно ни при чем. У моего мужа было слабое сердце. После вторых родов врачи категорически запретили ему рожать в третий раз. Я сделал вазектомию.</p><p>— У вас только двое законных сыновей, не так ли? Третий… — начал Джейн, но Фернандес его перебил:</p><p>— Не твоего ума дело.</p><p>— А если ребенок Дэнни от Маркеса? Убьешь своего неродившегося внука?</p><p>— В день, когда Дэнни уехал из поместья, от него не пахло беременностью. — Фернандес посмотрел на часы. — Ну все, хватит тупых разговоров, ты надоел своей болтовней.</p><p>Хосе быстро набросил петлю из ремня на шею Джейна, затянул ее до предела. Джейн впился пальцами в ремень, отыскивая пряжку, чтобы расстегнуть. Энрико заломил ему руки за спину.</p><p>— Развлекайся. — Фернандес достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака гудящий телефон. — Я должен ответить на звонок. О, какая неожиданность! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Не ожидал, да, приятный сюрприз.</p><p>Джейна толкнули в спину, он, не удержав равновесие, упал на колени, задыхаясь. Фернандес говорил и говорил, но Джейн не понимал ни слова.</p><p>Внезапно давление на шею прекратилось — Хосе расстегнул пряжку, петля ослабела. Джейн надсадно кашлял, хватая воздух ртом. Перед глазами все расплывалось, в груди жгло от недостатка кислорода.</p><p>— Куда делся Дэнни? — спросил Хосе. — Название города. Время отхода автобуса или поезда. Кто ему помогает?</p><p>Джейн помотал головой.</p><p>— Продолжай, — велел Фернандес. — Да, дорогой, я тебя внимательно слушаю.</p><p>Ремень снова затянулся. И снова, когда Джейн почти потерял сознание, Хосе дал ему возможность немного подышать.</p><p>— Отлично, благодарю. Всего хорошего. — Фернандес подошел к Джейну, за волосы приподнял его голову. — Я знаю, где Дэнни. Точнее, где находится его труп. О, какая красота. У тебя сосуды в глазах полопались. Ты понимаешь? Твой шурин мертв. Но вот незадача, бриллиантов среди вещей не обнаружили. Значит, ты их припрятал.</p><p>— Нет, — прошептал Джейн. — Нет.</p><p>— Уникальный дурак. — Фернандес выпрямился. — Итак, где камни? Ты усложняешь задачу, Патрик.</p><p>Хотя у Джейна путались мысли, и сейчас он не смог бы назвать даже дату своего рождения, но все же сумел вспомнить открытую банку меда на кухонном столе. Джейн не отличался тягой к порядку, при этом Чо все-таки приучил его класть предметы на место.</p><p>Сегодня он не доставал банку из шкафа, значит, Дэнни похозяйничал. Но зачем ему мед, если он вовсю изображал человека, которого тошнит даже от воздуха.</p><p>— Дэнни проглотил камни, — предположил Джейн.</p><p>— Если при вскрытии обнаружатся бриллианты, то будет много неудобных вопросов. — Хосе обеспокоенно посмотрел на Фернандеса.</p><p>— Эрнандо, отвези Джейна к нему домой. Хосе, арендуй машину, — распорядился Фернандес. — Я сделаю пару звонков, освежу старые связи. Жаль, но придется отпустить. — Он похлопал Джейна по щеке. — А то я бы с удовольствием сравнил тебя с Дэнни.</p><p>Альфы поставили Джейна на ноги, помогли спуститься по трапу, его заносило на каждом шагу, он почти не мог самостоятельно идти. Пришлось Хосе и Эрнандо тащить его на себе.</p><p>— Сразу возвращайся, — приказал Хосе.</p><p>— Ты мне не босс, — огрызнулся Эрнандо. — Отвали.</p><p>Когда он отъехал от аэропорта на приличное расстояние, Джейн заметил:</p><p>— Тяжело быть внебрачным сыном.</p><p>— Заглохни! — крикнул Эрнандо. — Или я оторву тебе голову!</p><p>— Вся жизнь в подчинении у отца и братьев. — Джейн был мертвенно-бледным, на шее темнела полоса от ремня. — Да еще и клеймо ублюдка. Я тебе сочувствую. Какие у тебя перспективы? А, извини, никаких. Мальчик на побегушках.</p><p>Эрнандо ударил его тыльной стороной ладони и разбил нос. Джейн прислонил голову к окну, ничего не делая, чтобы остановить кровь, капающую на рубашку.</p><p>— Ты почему улыбаешься? — с подозрением спросил Эрнандо.</p><p>Джейн ничего не ответил. Дождавшись, когда машина притормозит перед светофором, он вышел прямо на проезжую часть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тело обнаружил Эберхарт, старший сын Эттингера. Он как раз пошел на поиски Дэнни, чтобы проинструктировать его насчет переезда.</p><p>Дэнни лежал на полу туалета. Эберхарт перевернул его на спину и увидел, что горло неестественно увеличено. Эберхарт намотал на пальцы туалетную бумагу и, преодолевая брезгливость, раскрыл рот мертвеца. </p><p>Там что-то виднелось, похожее на моток пищевой пленки. Забыв об отвращении, Эберхарт потянул за край, вытаскивая моток. Сполоснул под струей воды, развернул пленку. И ошалело уставился на россыпь бриллиантов.</p><p>— Охренеть, — протянул Эберхарт. В коридоре послышались шаги, Эберхарт торопливо свернул пленку и спрятал пакет в карман. Смыл бумагу в унитазе и набрал номер охраны.</p><p>— Эберхарт Эттингер, одиннадцатый этаж, правое крыло. В туалете найдено тело. Да, мертвое. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы сюда никто не вошел.</p><p>Он позвонил отцу и сообщил, что Дэнни Раскин мертв. Пока ждал Эттингера, его внимание привлекло еще кое-что.</p><p>Эттингер появился через пять минут. Раскрасневшийся, запыхавшийся, вбежал в туалет и затормозил прямо перед телом. </p><p>— Вот… — Он всплеснул руками. — Что же делать? </p><p>— Смотри. — Эберхарт показал ему маленький флакон с распылителем. — Имитация запаха беременности.</p><p>— Что? Почему? — Эттингер схватил флакон. — Я так и знал, что нельзя верить Джейну! Сплошной обман! Сплошные проблемы от его семьи! Я должен это разрулить, немедленно!</p><p>Он выскочил в коридор.</p><p>Эберхарт знал, от кого скрывается Дэнни Раскин. Знал он и о том, кем является Фернандес де Атриско. Но в его руках было целое состояние — билет в новую жизнь.</p><p>Он вышел из туалета и быстро направился в сторону лестницы. Спустился на первый этаж, пересек холл. На улице взял такси, проехал два квартала, попросил остановиться. Расплатившись с водителем, Эберхарт побежал в первый попавшийся переулок. Свернув несколько раз, он написал сообщение брату и, стерев всю информацию в телефоне, выбросил его в мусор.</p><p>***</p><p>Фернандес приехал в здание управление общины через час. Эттингер ждал его в холле.</p><p>— Где тело? — спросил Фернандес.</p><p>— Увезли коронеры. </p><p>Фернандес взял Эттингера под руку и тихо произнес:</p><p>— Если с бриллиантами что-то случится, то во всем ты будешь виноват.</p><p>У Эттингера побагровело лицо, он тяжело задышал, на висках заблестели капли пота.</p><p>— Я же тебе сказал, что в вещах не было никаких ценностей. Поверь, Фернандес, — громко прошептал он. — Я бы ни за что не стал брать чужое. Ты меня знаешь более сорока лет.</p><p>— За миллион баксов я бы продал свои яйца, — Фернандес крепко сжал руку Эттингера. — Так что молись каким угодно богам, но найди камни.</p><p>— Тело увезли коронеры, — повторил Эттингер. — Но оно останется в пределах общины. Поэтому надо договориться с патологоанатомом. Вот и все.</p><p>— Поехали в морг. — Фернандес потянул его к выходу. — Сейчас же.</p><p>— Да, хорошо, — пролепетал несчастный Эттингер. — У меня есть связи…</p><p>— У меня они тоже есть. — Фернандес буквально втолкнул его во внедорожник, за рулем которого сидел Хосе. — Но здесь толку от них оказалось маловато.</p><p>— Отец, — сказал Хосе. — Что делать с Эрнандо?</p><p>— К нему приедет адвокат. — Фернандес уселся рядом с Эттингером. — У нас более насущная проблема.</p><p>— А что с твоим сыном? — поинтересовался Эттингер.</p><p>— Из-за Джейна его арестовали, вот что с ним. Почему ты никому не звонишь, Гюнтер?</p><p>***</p><p>В аэропорту Беркли Чо отправил Джейну сообщение со словами: «Через двадцать минут посадка на рейс». И со спокойной совестью приступил к регистрации.</p><p>Во время полета он немного подремал, немного послушал разговоры соседей, немного подумал о том, что в подвале нужно сделать небольшой ремонт. Представил, какой бардак остался на кухне после завтрака и обеда. Но это были приятные мысли — Чо хотелось поскорее вернуться к Джейну.</p><p>Подъезжая к дому, он увидел свет в окнах гостиной. От этого Чо стало тепло, будто он вышел из прохлады в солнечный летний день.</p><p>Войдя в прихожую, Чо отключил сигнализацию, положил ключи на полку. И наткнулся на записку:</p><p>
  <i>Дэнни попал в беду, я должен ему помочь. Отправляюсь на встречу с представителями семьи Атриско. Встреча состоится на аэродроме «Даллас Лав-Филд» в два часа. Я оповестил Уайли. Если меня до сих пор нет дома, то, вероятно, я попал в больницу. Но, поверь, до такого не дойдет, я контролирую ситуацию.<br/>С любовью, Патрик.</i>
</p><p>Чо в полном недоумении перевел взгляд на ярко освещенную гостиную. И увидел лохматую голову Джейна на подлокотнике дивана.</p><p>— Патрик? — Чо подошел к нему. — Что случилось?</p><p>Джейн приоткрыл глаза, медленно уселся. На лице виднелись многочисленные ссадины, на шее Чо рассмотрел темную полосу, а на белках глаз — кровоизлияния от лопнувших сосудов.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Он присел на корточки перед Джейном. — Где ты был? Что с Дэнни? Откуда это все?</p><p>— Все в порядке. — Голос был хриплым, как во время простуды. — Это так, мелочи. Пустяковые царапины.</p><p>— Но тебя душили! — Чо взял Джейна за подбородок и приподнял голову. — Причем удавкой! Что опять натворил Дэнни? Куда он тебя впутал?</p><p>— Столько вопросов, — слабо улыбнулся Джейн. — У меня жуткая головная боль. Врачи сказали, что она должна пройти через несколько дней.</p><p>— Откуда столько ссадин?</p><p>— Меня немного сбила машина, и я проехался лицом по дороге. — Джейн улегся. — Ничего страшного. Сотрясения, переломов и вывихов нет. Меня осмотрели медики. Ненавижу больницы, поэтому поехал домой.</p><p>— Немного сбила машина?! — Чо ничего не понимал. — Патрик, ты можешь нормально объяснить? Что обозначает записка? Зачем ты связался с Атриско?</p><p>— Повышенный тон никак не поможет делу. — Джейн закрыл глаза. — Мне нужно отдохнуть. Я все объясню, только потом.</p><p>Чо вдохнул, задержал дыхание, посчитал до десяти. Выдохнул.</p><p>— Дашь знать, когда будешь более разговорчивым. Я собираюсь поужинать.</p><p>— Хорошо, что у тебя не пропал аппетит.</p><p>— Я бы умер с голоду, если бросал есть каждый раз, когда твои планы идут не в том направлении. — Чо включил торшер и погасил лампу на потолке.</p><p>На самом деле ему было не до ужина.</p><p>Чо раздумывал, у кого бы навести справки насчет Джейна и его дел с Атриско, когда в дверь постучали. Подавив желание как можно громче проявить эмоции, Чо направился в прихожую.</p><p>Домофон показал Эттингера в компании Фернандеса Атриско — Чо пару раз видел его фото в отчетах о наркоторговле в особо крупных размерах — и молодого мужчины, похожего на Атриско.</p><p>Чо открыл дверь и молча уставился на незваных гостей.</p><p>— Позволите? — с преувеличенной вежливостью спросил Эттингер. — Надо поговорить.</p><p>— Слушаю. — Чо встал на пороге так, чтобы никто не мог пройти, не задев его.</p><p>— Агент Чо. — Фернандес картинно поклонился. — Нужно поговорить, если вы с первого раза не поняли. </p><p>За спиной Чо бесшумно возник Джейн.</p><p>— Замечательно. — Он улыбнулся. — А я все думал, когда вы появитесь? Ким, впусти их.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь что делаешь. — Чо отошел в сторону.</p><p>— Прошу, располагайтесь. — Джейн указал в сторону гостиной. — Я сейчас чай принесу. Ким, поможешь?</p><p>Эттингер сел в угол дивана, Фернандес занял кресло, Хосе встал позади. </p><p>— Что происходит? — Чо достал чашки с блюдцами.</p><p>— Сейчас обо всем узнаешь. — Джейн насыпал в чайник заварку. — Еще и как узнаешь.</p><p>— Постарайся не спровоцировать драку хотя бы пару минут. — Чо взял поднос. — И отошли сообщение Эбботту, пусть организует поддержку.</p><p>— Да, конечно. — Джейн дождался, пока Чо выйдет, и добавил в заварку столовую ложку какого-то порошка. Щедро добавил сахара, залил кипятком и тщательно перемешал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В гостиной висела гробовая тишина. Все напряженно смотрели на голубые чашки, в которые Джейн разливал чай.</p><p>— Угощайтесь. — Он вручил чашки всем, кроме Чо. — Итак, вы почтили нас визитом из-за бриллиантов и Дэнни.</p><p>— Да. — У Эттингера немного тряслись руки. — Неприятно об этом говорить. Дэнни Раскин скончался в здании управления общиной. Задохнулся. Не знаю от чего.</p><p>— И что обнаружили при вскрытии? — Джейн присел на подоконник. — Извините, я тихо говорю, не могу громче. Кое-кто этому поспособствовал. — Он посмотрел на Хосе. Чо проследил за его взглядом.</p><p>— Ничего. — Эттингер сделал глоток, скривился. — До чего же сладкий. Обычно пью без сахара.</p><p>— Не знал. — Джейн поднес чашку к губам, но так и не отпил из нее.</p><p>У Чо появилось подозрение насчет содержимого чайника.</p><p>— Ничего не обнаружили, в смысле, посторонних предметов не нашли, — уточнил Эттингер.</p><p>— Вам грустно, мистер Атриско? — Джейн пристально наблюдал за Фернандесом. — Так печально терять позиции, уходить в тень.</p><p>— Что за бред, — буркнул тот, допивая чай и едва ли не швыряя чашку на стол. — У тебя мозги расплавились?</p><p>— У известного — в прошлом — наркобарона нет охраны, кроме двоих сыновей, да и то, один из них ненавидит собственного отца. Вы бегаете по городу, прихватив Эттингера, который боится вас, своего бывшего любовника, до икоты. Вы в отчаянии, мистер Атриско. У вас почти ничего не осталось. Даже бриллианты вам не принадлежат. Маркес и без этого всего недоволен тем фактом, что отец впал в старческий маразм, приправленный похотью, из-за чего охотится за каждым омегой в округе. Ведь вы не сказали ему о пропаже камешков, только о деньгах. Представляю, какой скандал разразится.</p><p>— Лучше бы тебе заткнуться! — рявкнул Фернандес и вдруг застыл без движения. Только глаза следили за чем-то невидимым. Эттингер чуть не выронил чашку, поставил ее на диван и, закрыв лицо ладонями, застонал. Хосе повернулся к Джейну:</p><p>— Жаль, что я не прикончил тебя.</p><p>Чо сделал шаг вперед, готовый к любому повороту событий.</p><p>— Хосе, ты пытал меня, добиваясь, чтобы я сдал своего шурина.</p><p>— Да. — Хосе разжал пальцы, чашка упала на пол. — Вот этим ремнем. — Он хлопнул себя по джинсам. — Знал бы ты, какое наслаждение слушать, как человек задыхается. Смотреть, как он старается выжить, но шансов нет.</p><p>— Отличное выступление, — похвалил его Джейн.</p><p>— И все равно ты солгал. Спрятал бриллианты, — с придурковатой ухмылкой произнес Фернандес.</p><p>— Да никуда он их не спрятал. — Эттингер опустил руки. — Мой старший забрал пакет. Вытащил из тела.</p><p>— А ты откуда знаешь? — вскинулся Фернандес. Он хотел встать, но упал в кресло, едва приподнявшись. — Ты ему помог?</p><p>— Олаф уехал с Эберхартом, оставил записку. Меня все бросили! Я никому не нужен! — запричитал Эттингер. — За что мне это наказание! Да еще этот Раскин! Так и знал, что надо было его на милю не подпускать! Вы меня обманули! Он не был беременным! Никому нельзя доверять на слово!</p><p>Хосе, пошатываясь, опустился на пол, прямо на осколки чашки.</p><p>— Если не ошибаюсь, Эберхарт на вас похож, — Джейн соскочил с подоконника. — Да, Фернандес?</p><p>— Неправда! — закричал Эттингер. — Наглая ложь!</p><p>— Ты что-то добавил в чай! — Фернандес безуспешно пытался выбраться из кресла. Хосе раскачивался из стороны в сторону, что-то говоря на испанском. — Я тебя убью!</p><p>— Ложь, — повторял Эттингер. — Неправда. Эберхарт не сын Фернандеса. Я бы ни за что такого не допустил!</p><p>В гостиной поднялся шум: Фернандес угрожал Джейну всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми расправами, Хосе во весь голос читал молитвы деве Марии. Эттингер убеждал кого-то, скорее всего, мужа, которого здесь не было, что все дети — от него.</p><p>— Какая милая картина. — Джейн унес чашки и чайник на кухню. Чо последовал за ним.</p><p>— Что ты насыпал в чай? — Он надвигался на Джейна, сжав кулаки. — Ты их отравил?</p><p>— Сложная смесь из белладонны и наркотиков. Когда-то купил на всякий случай, и вот он, случай.</p><p>— Господи, Патрик, двое из них — пожилые люди! Они могут умереть!</p><p>— Да и что из этого? — Джейн вытряхнул заварку и содержимое бумажного пакета в мойку, помыл чайник и чашки, включил измельчитель мусора. Потом залил в сток чистящее средство. — Я пока соберу осколки, а ты вызови скорую. И ты скажешь, что не в курсе, где они могли…</p><p>Чо замахнулся, но так и не ударил.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Джейн скомкал пакет. — Но лучше поторопиться со звонком. Если они действительно умрут, то сложновато будет с объяснениями.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Через день</i>
  </p>
</div>— Два случая острого психоза и инсульт. — Эбботт с досадой смотрел на Джейна. — Предположительно из-за отравления наркотическими веществами. Для окончательного медицинского заключения нужно дождаться результатов из лаборатории.<p>— Они пришли уже обдолбанными, — невозмутимо сказал Джейн. — Я-то при чем?</p><p>— Мне кажется сомнительным то, что Гюнтер Эттингер, уважаемый всеми лидер общины, принял наркотики.</p><p>— Всякое бывает.</p><p>— Ладно еще Хосе де Атриско, но его отец, Фернандес, не похож на наркомана. — Эбботт присел на край стола. — Патрик, между нами. Скажи, ты добавил наркотики в чай?</p><p>— Не понимаю о чем вы говорите. — Джейн спокойно взглянул на него. — Никак не могу сообразить, чего вы от меня добиваетесь? Зачем мне травить этих людей?</p><p>— Эрнандо де Атриско заключил сделку с прокурором. Он подтвердил, что помогал своему сводному брату пытать тебя, и еще сознался в ряде преступлений, совершенных по инициативе Фернандеса де Атриско. Сейчас Хосе не может дать показаний из-за невменяемости. Фернандес не способен говорить из-за инсульта, он одной ногой в могиле. Ты мог…</p><p>— Я не убийца.</p><p>— Ты хотел убить Красного Джона.</p><p>— Да, хотел. Но не сделал. Разговор окончен? — Джейн пошел к двери, когда услышал:</p><p>— Альфы возмущены тем, что ты сделал с Хосе и Фернандесом де Атриско. Они потребовали тебя уволить. Патрик, жаль, что с тобой это произошло, — Эбботт прикоснулся к своему горлу. — Если Хосе придет в норму, то понесет заслуженное наказание.</p><p>— Это неважно.</p><p>— Возникла дилемма. — Эбботт сложил руки на груди. — Я увольняю тебя, инцидент с альфами будет исчерпан. Или ты остаешься, и я получаю кучу конфликтов на пустом месте.</p><p>— С их стороны будет непрофессионально устраивать саботаж из-за меня.</p><p>— Согласен. Я не думаю, что дело дойдет до такого. Но альфы могут подставить твоего партнера.</p><p>— Поступайте как велит совесть. — Джейн открыл дверь. — Спасибо за беседу.</p><p>Чо не было в офисе: он участвовал в операции по раскрытию незаконной торговли оружием. Джейн прошел мимо его стола, поправил бумаги.</p><p>Кто-то оставил на диване неоново-розовый шарф с прикрепленной запиской. Джейн развернул ее.</p><p>«Прикройся».</p><p>Он оглянулся. Все альфы, которые сейчас находились в офисе, дружно отвернулись. Джейн бросил шарф в мусорную корзину, взял первую попавшуюся книгу и уселся на диван. Он чувствовал пристальные взгляды, но не собирался отступать.</p><p>В обеденный перерыв Джейн направился в буфет и не обнаружил свою чашку. </p><p>— Ты еще здесь? — раздался притворно удивленный голос. Джейн обернулся: у входа стоял стажер, высокий молодой альфа. — А мне сказали, что ты не будешь здесь работать. Вот я и выбросил чашку, зачем лишнюю посуду хранить?</p><p>— Понятно. — Джейн взял из холодильника бутылку воды. — Хоть здесь похозяйничаешь. Дома точно не получится. Ты, — он принюхался к альфе, — один среди целого выводка омег. Тяжело, наверное, живется.</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>— Если ты на меня нападешь, то вылетишь с работы, — предупредил Джейн. — Знаешь ли, драки не поощряются начальством.</p><p>— Ты пожалеешь, что сам отсюда не свалил. — Альфа едва не плюнул ему вслед, но сдержался.</p><p>В коридоре Джейн столкнулся с Хольмом, главой финансового отдела. Тому было под шестьдесят, всегда спокойный, он вызывал уважение у Джейна. Поэтому когда он попросил выйти с ним на пожарную лестницу для небольшого разговора, Джейн не ответил отказом.</p><p>— Патрик, вы должны уволиться, — сказал Хольм. — Меня попросили об этом сообщить. Это возмутительно, не буду скрывать, я крайне недоволен. Но вы оступились в прошлом, и вам этого не простили. Позавчера двое альф едва не умерли, возможно, по вашей вине. Я их не оправдываю, но самосуд — дело противозаконное. Поэтому многие испытывают к вам негативные эмоции.</p><p>— Просите сдаться?</p><p>— Называйте это как хотите. — Хольм похлопал Джейна по руке. — Я вас ценю, Патрик, вы раскрываете дела, пусть и нестандартными методами. Но подавляющее большинство альф настроены против вас, что может дестабилизировать работу организации. Ходят слухи о намерении устроить забастовку. И, поверьте, это реально. Если вы откажетесь подать заявление на увольнение, ваш партнер серьезно пострадает. Случайная пуля, травма, сфабрикованное обвинение в насилии или коррупции, да мало ли способов убрать человека. Я понимаю, вам нелегко переступить через себя. Эбботт будет защищать вас до конца, но он — бета. У него нет никакого авторитета среди альф.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Джейн. — Пусть будет по-вашему.</p><p>— Не по-моему, — уточнил Хольм. — Я принесу ваши вещи, немного подождите.</p><p>Джейн не заметил как пролетело время, ему показалось, что Хольм сразу вернулся.</p><p>— Я помогу. — Он начал спускаться по лестнице. — Идемте, Патрик. Вы приехали вместе с агентом Чо? Нет? Вот и хорошо. Не переживайте, все образуется. Люди успокоятся, все будет в порядке, вот увидите. — Хольм не умолкал.</p><p>На подземной парковке Джейн открыл багажник своей машины, Хольм поставил туда коробку с книгами и журналами.</p><p>— Вы приняли верное решение. Это достойно всяческих похвал.</p><p>— Торвальд, вижу, вы искренне мне сочувствуете. — Джейн захлопнул багажник. — Конечно, спасибо, но вам стоит пересмотреть свое отношение к негодующему большинству. Сегодня они выгнали зарвавшегося омегу, а завтра выставят престарелого альфу. Уверен, на ваше место уже подобрали кандидата помоложе и более лояльного к интересам коллектива. Всего хорошего, Торвальд.</p><p>Он с удовольствием увидел, как у Хольма вытянулось лицо.</p><p>— Да, вы правы. — Хольм справился с замешательством. — Вы чертовски правы, Патрик. Мой вам дружеский совет: упадите на самое дно, чтобы подняться выше всех.</p><p>— Только пафоса мне и не хватало. — Джейн сел в машину. — Но я подумаю над вашим советом. Может быть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чо приехал поздно вечером, невероятно уставший, весь в пыли. Сбросив обувь, он крикнул:</p><p>— Привет! Я в ванную!</p><p>Джейн дремал на диване в гостиной, но сразу проснулся, услышав голос Чо. Ему совсем не хотелось двигаться, хотелось лежать и никогда не вставать. Он поднялся, сработала многолетняя привычка собирать себя в единое целое и выглядеть почти нормальным.</p><p>Хотя Джейн совершенно не представлял как именно сообщит об увольнении.</p><p>— Как дела? — Он зашел в ванную. — Всех плохих парней поймали?</p><p>— Да. — Чо с возгласом облегчения стянул с себя джинсы. — Перестрелка была неизбежной, но мы победили.</p><p>— Замечательная новость.</p><p>— А ты как провел день?</p><p>— Представь, никого не довел до белого каления.</p><p>Сняв футболку, Чо внимательно посмотрел на Джейна.</p><p>— Странно выглядишь.</p><p>— Как обычно. Разве что это не исчезло. — Джейн прикоснулся к горлу. — И голова немного побаливает. Но я принял лекарство. Так что все в порядке. Я приготовлю ужин.</p><p>— Не надо.</p><p>— Сделаю омлет. И беспорядка не будет, обещаю.</p><p>— Тосты не забудь.</p><p>Подозрительность Чо усилилась, когда он увидел, что Джейн сервировал стол по всем правилам.</p><p>— Что происходит? — Он взял вилку и подцепил кусочек омлета.</p><p>— Ничего такого не происходит.</p><p>— Джейн, ты профессиональный притворщик, но и я не вчера родился. Сейчас у тебя на лице все написано, так что хватит отрицать очевидное.</p><p>— Я уволился.</p><p>— Не понял.</p><p>— Увольнение — это когда человек больше не работает на той работе…</p><p>— Я знаю что это. Но не понимаю по какому поводу ты решил избавить нас от одного из источников дохода. — Чо провел пальцем черту на столе. — Нам нужно оплачивать кредиты, если ты вдруг позабыл об этом факте.</p><p>Джейн слушал его, вцепившись в рулон бумажных полотенец.</p><p>— Я не потяну в одиночку, понимаешь? У тебя нет перспектив, извини за откровенность. Нет, конечно, твои таланты многогранны, но, к сожалению, на девяносто девять процентов противозаконны. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты, к примеру, опять начал дурить голову легковерным вдовам, рассказывая им, что общаешься с их мужьями, — говоря это, Чо не забывал о еде. — Так что забери заявление и возвращайся на работу.</p><p>— Не могу.</p><p>— Я не читаю мысли в отличие от тебя. Потрудись объяснить.</p><p>— Альфы предъявили ультиматум. Или я увольняюсь, или ты пострадаешь.</p><p>Чо перестал жевать.</p><p>— Ты серьезно?</p><p>— Такое сложно придумать, да и зачем?</p><p>— А я говорил, что они тебя достанут. Но кто бы меня слушал! — вспылил Чо. — Ты же у нас самый дальновидный! Альфы успокоились, они не бандиты с большой дороги, они не опасны. Твои слова?</p><p>Джейн кивнул.</p><p>— И что теперь? — Чо поставил тарелку в посудомойку. — Что предлагаешь делать?</p><p>— Твои родители обещали десять тысяч за то, чтобы ты женился и осчастливил их внуком. Вот и деньги.</p><p>— Ты рылся в моих вещах и читал письма? — Чо с угрожающим видом повернулся к Джейну. — Не вздумай отнекиваться.</p><p>— Случайно попались. Мне стало любопытно, кто сейчас присылает бумажные письма.</p><p>— Боже мой! И никаких угрызений совести! Хотя о чем это я? — Чо вышел из кухни, но почти сразу вернулся и поставил на стол оранжевый флакон. — У тебя снотворное закончилось, я купил по дороге домой. Спасибо за ужин. Ты когда спать собираешься?</p><p>— Немного посижу в гостиной. — Джейн наконец отложил рулон.</p><p>— Патрик, прости за резкий тон.</p><p>— Да нет, нет, все правильно.</p><p>— Не обижайся.</p><p>— Не за что обижаться. И, если что, я все объяснил Эбботту, он, конечно же, остался недовольным, но пообещал не устраивать разбирательств.</p><p>Чо с сомнением взглянул на него, но Джейн как ни в чем не бывало включил чайник.</p><p>— Я скоро буду, — он улыбнулся, — ложись без меня, ты сильно устал, это заметно.</p><p>— Покладистый Джейн — это противоестественное явление. — Чо подавил зевок. — Немного почитаю, тебя подожду.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он проснулся с книгой на груди, отложил ее и, повернувшись, почувствовал, что рядом никого нет. Чо поморгал, чтобы немного прогнать сон, и отправился за Джейном.<p>— Половина первого ночи, — ворчал он, — что за дурацкая манера устраивать из гостиной спальню. Патрик, иди в постель, хватит злиться. Патрик? Вставай, я помогу тебе дойти… — Чо увидел пустой флакон из-под снотворного, валяющийся на полу. Джейн сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана, и что-то прижимал к себе.</p><p>— Вот черт! — Чо сбегал за телефоном, чтобы вызвать скорую. Связавшись с диспетчером службы спасения, он вернулся в гостиную. С трудом разогнул руки Джейна и забрал фотографию в рамке. Потом уложил его на пол и принялся делать массаж сердца вкупе с искусственным дыханием. К тому моменту, когда приехала скорая, у Джейна начал прощупываться пульс.</p><p>— Он принял все, что здесь было. — Чо отдал парамедикам флакон. — Не знаю, когда это случилось, я ушел спать в одиннадцать. Я переоденусь и приеду в больницу. Куда именно вы его отвезете?</p><p>— Медицинский центр Университета Бэйлора.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо, я скоро там буду.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чо примчался в центр и потребовал, чтобы его впустили к Джейну. Но ему ответили, что пациент в данный момент находится в реанимации, проводится интенсивная терапия.<p>— Снотворное угнетает жизненно важные функции, — объяснил врач, — к тому же, мы не знаем, сколько именно прошло с момента, как таблетки подействовали. То, что пациент относится к другой расе, выяснилось слишком поздно, нет времени везти его в больницу для альф и омег. Но мы уже вызвали специалистов из общины, так что не волнуйтесь. Вам не нужно здесь дежурить, мы позвоним, если произойдет изменение в состоянии пациента.</p><p>— Я подожду.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, ваше право. Но поверьте, ничего не изменится от вашего присутствия.</p><p>Чо провел в комнате ожидания остаток ночи и все утро. Он позвонил Эбботту и сообщил, что не выйдет на работу. На все вопросы ответил:</p><p>— Джейн пытался покончить с собой, принял снотворное. Он в медицинском центре Университета Бэйлора.</p><p>Около девяти часов утра ему сказали, что состояние Джейна стабилизировалось.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, поезжайте домой, — тот же врач с сочувствием смотрел на Чо. — С ним все будет хорошо.</p><p>— Вы позвоните, если что-то произойдет, — утвердительно произнес он. Врач кивнул.</p><p>Дома Чо места себе не находил, бродил из комнаты в комнату, каждый раз возвращаясь в гостиную. Остановившись у дивана, он взял фотографию семьи Джейна, чтобы повесить на стену, и заметил уголок бумаги, торчащий из-под рамки. Осторожно вытащил и расправил.</p><p>Почерк был кривым, местами буквы разъезжались в разные стороны.</p><p>
  <i>Альфы загнали меня в угол. Случилось то, чего я опасался с момента выступления на ТВ. Ультиматум — или я увольняюсь, или с Кимбэллом случится нечто страшное. Об этом мне сообщил Торвальд Хольм по поручению альф, работающих в разных отделах ФБР.<br/>Я не имею права рисковать жизнью дорогого для меня человека.<br/>Извините за то, что мешал всем жить.<br/>Патрик Джейн, омега.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В палату вошел молодой мужчина, переставил стул поближе к кровати, прикоснулся к руке Джейна.</p><p>— Добрый день, Патрик. Вы не спите, я прекрасно вижу это по вашей спине. Вы знаете кто я, поэтому хватит притворяться глухим.</p><p>Джейн уселся, приглаживая волосы. Вид у него был помятый, под глазами залегли темные круги, а на лице резко обозначились морщины.</p><p>— Магнус Торстен, агент бюро расследований при Департаменте альф и омег. Мы встречались пять дней назад.</p><p>— Я рад, что вы с нами. — Торстен широко улыбнулся. — Очень рад. Но что же вас толкнуло на крайнюю меру?</p><p>— Вы сказали, что я должен привлечь внимание общественности. — Джейн поджал колени и обхватил их руками. — Я это сделал.</p><p>— Отцы-Основатели, — вздохнул Торстен, — но такой метод весьма изуверский по отношению к вам. А если бы доза оказалась смертельной?</p><p>— Что ж, значит, я бы умер, вот и все. Хотя это не входило в мой план. Меня сморил сон прежде, чем я успел позвать на помощь. Но вы здесь не только ради вопроса о причине моего поступка.</p><p>— Ваш партнер подал в суд на альф из ФБР. На допрос был вызван Торвальд Хольм, упомянутый в вашей записке. Он назвал всех, кто заставил его пойти к вам с ультиматумом. Предсмертная записка превосходна: отчаяние, обвинение, любовь, в финале едва заметный налет раскаяния. Подпись превосходна.</p><p>— Там всего лишь имя.</p><p>— К нему вы дописали «омега», это выглядит трогательно.</p><p>— Э. — Джейн махнул рукой. — Привело бы это к чему-то более грандиозному, чем скандал с участием альф из ФБР.</p><p>— Вы недооцениваете свой поступок. — Торстен достал из сумки визитку. — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Джейн повертел ее в пальцах.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Предлагаю работу в бюро расследований Департамента. Здесь, в Далласе, под моим руководством. Широкие полномочия, выезд на место преступлений. Мы сотрудничаем с полицией Далласа и пригородов.</p><p>— У меня нет подходящего образования.</p><p>— Да перестаньте, это не мешало вам успешно работать в КБР, — возразил Торстен. — Мне нужны такие люди, как вы, Патрик.</p><p>— Разве вам не говорили, что я проблемный? Обижаю людей, нет, не так. Оскорбляю и провоцирую.</p><p>Торстен поднялся, одернул серый кардиган.</p><p>— Говорили, еще и как говорили. Я тщательно ознакомился с вашей биографией, побеседовал с бывшими коллегами. С семьей Ригсби и мисс Лисбон, если быть более точным. Вы читаете людей, обладаете мастерством гипноза и убеждения. При этом у вас талант доводить окружающих до бешенства и склонность к сомнительным планам. Но я готов рискнуть, Патрик.</p><p>Он наклонился к Джейну.</p><p>— Вы позвонили мне, увидев номер на плакате, где предлагалась помощь омегам. Ранее до меня доходили слухи, что альфы в ФБР притесняют омег, заставляют их увольняться, тормозят карьерный рост. Печальные слухи, но, увы, ничем не подтвержденные. Все омеги, которых я вызывал для беседы, наотрез отказывались давать показания. По их словам, никакого притеснения не было и быть не может.</p><p>— Наша раса идеальная, — иронично сказал Джейн. — Магнус, мои розовые очки разбились в Сакраменто, когда выяснилось, что двое альф издевались над беременными омегами, а потом убили их.</p><p>— Я потерял свои розовые очки еще в детстве, когда отец — ныне покойный — едва не убил моего второго отца. Меня всегда коробило от навязчивых восхвалений нашей расы. И ваше выступление на шоу Кордена очень мне помогло. — Торстен приобнял Джейна, похлопывая его по спине. — Я вами восхищаюсь, Патрик. Вы — герой.</p><p>— Нет, я не герой. Департамент всегда скрывал неприятные факты, связанные с общинами. Что изменилось?</p><p>— Теперь неприятные факты хоть и не разглашаются на всю страну, но и не заметаются под ковер. — Торстен понизил голос. — Вашему партнеру не стоит знать, что мы встречались ранее. Опустим этот момент. Договорились? Вот и хорошо. Между омегами могут быть небольшие секреты, не так ли?</p><p>— Я подумаю над предложением, но ничего не обещаю.</p><p>— Вот и славно. Жду вашего звонка. И не забудьте, что мы не встречались пять дней назад. Познакомились сегодня. Вам не надо показывать свою слабость перед партнером. </p><p>— Мой звонок не был слабостью, и я на память не жалуюсь. </p><p>После ухода Торстена Джейн спрятал визитку под подушку.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чо и раньше навещал Джейна, но тот упорно молчал. И сегодня Чо пришел в палату, остановился перед кроватью, приготовившись к игнорированию.<p>— Здравствуй. — Он не осмеливался дотронуться к Джейну. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Джейн приоткрыл один глаз. Чо заметно обрадовался.</p><p>— Бывало лучше. Хочу домой. Здесь нет никаких развлечений. Чем занимаешься?</p><p>— Я подал в суд на альф. Хольм запел как птичка. — Чо крепко сжал ладонь Джейна. — Но, к сожалению, мне пришлось уволиться.</p><p>— Да, к сожалению.</p><p>— Не хочется получить пулю в спину. — Чо присел на край кровати. — Мне сказали, что тебя продержат еще день.</p><p>— Да. Последствия удушения наслоились на снотворное. Меня сейчас младенец может победить одной левой или правой. Интересно, младенцы сразу бывают левшами или...</p><p>— Патрик, я должен извиниться перед тобой. Ты нуждался в поддержке, а я заговорил о кредитах.</p><p>— И ты был прав.</p><p>— Нет, не был. К черту кредиты, я готов перебраться в мусорный бак, лишь бы с тобой ничего не случилось.</p><p>— Ого, мусорный бак, да если возле ресторана, — засмеялся Джейн. — Бесплатный обед, кто от такого откажется?</p><p>— Прости, пожалуйста. Я так виноват перед тобой. — Чо уткнулся головой ему в плечо. — Прости, если сможешь.</p><p>Он не увидел торжествующую улыбку на губах Джейна.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Четыре дня спустя</i>
  </p>
</div>Бюро расследований при Департаменте альф и омег в Далласе находилось далеко от центра района общины, почти на границе с остальным городом. На пропускном пункте Чо предъявил разрешение на въезд, присланный накануне Торстеном. Охранник указал на зарезервированное место парковки.<p>— Готов? — Джейн взял Чо за руку. — Кажется, здесь как в КБР. Даже здание похожее.</p><p>— Да, я готов, и здание похожее.</p><p>На проходной их лично встретил Торстен. На лифте поднялись на третий этаж, прошли по коридору.</p><p>— Да вы шутите! — не сдержался Джейн при виде кожаного дивана. — Вот это да!</p><p>— Ага. — Торстен самодовольно улыбался. — Агент Чо, ваш стол здесь. Мой секретарь введет вас в курс дела. Держите, — он вручил два значка: греческие буквы альфа и омега на фоне силуэта Фемиды. — Позже в отделе кадров оформят нужные документы и выдадут удостоверения, для чего вас вызовут по очереди. Прошу внимания! — Он похлопал, в офисе стало тихо. — Хочу представить новых сотрудников. Агенты Патрик Джейн и Кимбэлл Чо. Надеюсь, вы найдете общий язык. Успешного рабочего дня!</p><p>Чо уселся за стол, заглянул в ящики, и услышал:</p><p>— Привет! — Он повернулся: за ним сидел высокий альфа с восторженным выражением лица. — Энгус Даффи, можешь называть по фамилии, мы тут все так к друг другу обращаемся. Вон там, — альфа указал на стол у самого выхода, — Маттео Руссо. Он классный, правда?</p><p>— Да. — У Чо появилось стойкое чувство дежавю. Омега с темно-рыжими волосами, собранными в короткий пучок на затылке, быстро глянул на Чо и Даффи, уставился на монитор.</p><p>— Он в меня втрескался, представляешь? — тоном заговорщика спросил Даффи.</p><p>— Заметно, что ты в него влюблен.</p><p>— Да, серьезно? — Даффи едва не столкнул на пол стопку бумаг. — Ого, я думал, что ничего не видно. Ты откуда?</p><p>— Окленд, Калифорния.</p><p>— Круто. Я местный. — Даффи, помогая себе ногами, подъехал к Чо на кресле. — А это Джейн? О, я столько о нем слышал. Крутой мужик, уважаю.</p><p>— Он мой партнер.</p><p>— Ого, — у Даффи округлились глаза. — Офигеть. Ну мне пора работать.</p><p>— Крутой мужик, — повторил Чо. — Надо же.</p><p>Тем временем Джейн улегся на диван, сложил руки на груди и почти сразу уснул. Шум офиса, как когда-то в КБР, совершенно ему не мешал, равно как удивленные взгляды.</p><p>У него снова была работа, Чо находился совсем рядом, а вокруг витали давно забытые запахи альф и омег.</p><p>Джейн уже давно настолько комфортно себя не чувствовал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>